starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Контрабандист
]] 'Контрабандист''' ( ) - тот, кто занимается подпольной перевозкой товаров или людей в обход налоговых или других препятствий. Зачастую товары, перевезённые контрабандой, оказываются незаконными или запрещёнными в некоторых секторах. Профессия ]] Smuggling, while having been a part of galactic trade for many years in the Galactic Republic, absolutely thrived under the Galactic Empire's strict control of goods. The nationalizing of former Separatist companies' assets, including their vast merchant fleets, greatly increased smuggling's appeal—and demand. By 3 ABY, smuggling had become so common that Imperial officers often looked the other way if they found a smuggling outfit. For example, Admiral Kendal Ozzel, dismissed the Rebel outpost Echo Base on Hoth as a smuggling operation when reports of its location arrived from an Arakyd Viper probe droid. The fact that many smugglers operated in support of the Rebellion and channeled funds to them made such distinctions even more difficult. Контрабандные товары By far the most commonly smuggled substances were varieties of spice. Although most kinds of spice were psychoactive drugs, and most forms were illegal under the Empire, the government's main concern was not to stem the flow of spice, but to collect taxes from its shipment and distribution through legitimate channels. Weapons were another commonly smuggled commodity within the Empire, whose bureaucracy strictly controlled weapons availability in order to prevent criminals and insurgents, in particular the Rebel Alliance, from becoming significant threats. Other cargo for smugglers included chak-root, stolen merchandise, and even clear water (smuggled to Rampa II). In extreme situations, smugglers delivered standard resources or food; for example, on Abregado-rae, smugglers supplied Separatists after a new regime stopped all food transports to the Separatists in the mountains in hopes of stamping out opposition. Some smugglers, such as Mirax Terrik, specialized in finding rare and sometimes illegal goods or artifacts and delivering them to their clients who hoped to avoid using "official means." Положение s contained smuggling compartments.]] A common stereotype in the galaxy was that smugglers were usually Corellian, and indeed, there were no shortages of Corellian smugglers, but smuggling was carried out by various freight carriers and criminal organizations of all species and planetary origins. Even members of the Imperial bureaucracy and military establishment had their own smuggling organizations, while other smugglers (such as Prince Xizor of Black Sun) were important players in legitimate galactic business. Fringe elements like the Black Sun established large networks dedicated to evading Imperial forces within the galaxy. Another set of major players in illegal trade were the Hutt Kajidics, vast criminal organizations based around the clan structure of the Hutts. The Hutts controlled a region of the galaxy in the Mid and Outer Rim which maintained independence from the Galactic Republic, and later great autonomy within the Empire; this allowed them to recruit pilots and buy ships for use in smuggling with a minimum of scrutiny, while possessing safe locations for their pilots to use. Some planets were controlled by the Hutts but nominally within the Imperial sphere of influence, such as Tatooine, which provided excellent locations to secretly funnel shipments, pilots, and supplies into Imperial space without arousing suspicion. Проблемы контрабандистов Smugglers had to worry about attacks from pirates and opportunists who would attempt to steal their cargo, meaning that smugglers needed to avoid some of the most lawless star systems to remain safe. Also, because they were smuggling contraband, they had no hope of help from Imperial forces and could not seek the protection of the galactic authorities. Most smugglers developed keen skills to avoid trouble, and they modified their ships not only for better cargo capacity, but also for greater speed and defenses. In order to evade Imperial patrols, smugglers often used smaller and less well-known routes that skirted Imperial strong points within the galaxy. There were many of these smuggling routes, and every smuggler usually had his or her preferred ways of getting from place to place safely. Despite their precautions, many smugglers ended their career on prison worlds such as Kessel or Akrit'tar. Many smugglers were also killed during their runs—some even committed suicide to avoid being arrested and sentenced. Известные контрабандисты , leader of one of the largest smuggling organizations]] *Ana Blue *Atton Rand *Bom Vimdin *Booster Terrik *BoShek *Cade Skywalker *Chewbacca *Chordak *Col Serra *Dash Rendar *Davik Kang *Davis *Ephant Mon *Han Solo *Hylo Visz *Jarril *Jorj Car'das *Kid DXo'ln *Lando Calrissian *Mara Jade *Mirax Terrik *Platt Okeefe *Samuel Tomas Gillespee *Seluss *Talon Karrde *Tee Va *Vilmarh Grahrk *Wynni *Zeen Afit *Jet Nebula Известные корабли контрабандистов *Bakuran Blade *Beggar's Solace *«Беспинский бандит» *Breathe My Jets *«Эбеновый ястреб» *«Далёкая радуга» *Dusty Duck *Green Palace *Grinning Liar , a famous smuggling freighter.]] *Hopskip *Hyperspace Marauder *«Инферно» *«Бесконечность» *«Пламя Джейд» *Kern's Pride *«Кьерра» *Lambarian Crab *«Последний шанс» *Luudrian Star *Mallixer *«Тысячелетний сокол» *Outrider *«Скат-пульсар» *Rabbit's Foot *Rimrunner *Shelltooth *Spicy Lady *Star Lady *Starduster *Starfire *Starlight Intruder *Starry Ice *Starwayman *Visionary *Wayfarer *Wild Karrde *XR808g *Auriga Fire Наиболее известные укрытия контрабандистов smuggler.]] Кантины и пабы *Бистро Бисса *«Пьяный барабанщик» *Кантина Ло-Бью *Кафе «Расплавление» *Кантина Чалмуна Планеты и другие локации *Абрегадо-Рей *Карратос *Форт Нигде *Галл *Миркр *Нар-Шаддаа *Орд-Мантелл *Маршрут Контрабандиста *Тарис *Татуин *Астероиды Вергессо Появления *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Exile'' * *''Omen'' *''Conviction'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''Hero's Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * Внешние ссылки * Category:Criminal occupations Category:Smugglers